Stingray
Stingray is episode four of season two, and episode fifty-six overall. Synopsis The Zebra Brothers get caught dumping garbage into the ocean by the stingray warriors, but they manage to frame First Squad when they are sent out to clear up the mess. Plot The Zebra Brothers are in a boat on the ocean, where they are dumping East Citadel’s trash into the ocean. They mention that this is punishment bestowed on them by HighRoller, but in fact take delight in it. However, as refuse settles on the ocean floor, it is seen by a stingray. At the surface, the Zebra Brothers suddenly find themselves threatened by a small force of stingray warriors, including the Stingray King, who blame them for the garbage in the ocean. In response, the brothers construct a lie about being in the act of cleaning the ocean instead and make a show of pulling out a banana peel. They manage to convince Stingray King, but he then asks them who is actually responsible. With this the zebras develop crafty grins. Within Big Green base, Mystique Sonia is showing Mighty Ray’s room to the rest of First Squad. She voices her disgust with its messy nature, and Jumpy concurs. She then confronts Mighty Ray, telling him that his messiness tends to spill out into the rest of Big Green. Mighty Ray remains unconcerned, reminding her that all his messes have been cleaned eventually. Sonia points out that this cleaning was done by others, but Mighty Ray dismisses this as irrelevant to his claim. Before this argument can conclude, Commander ApeTrully and Woo the Wise enter the room, warning of an environmental crisis. ApeTrully informs them that someone has dumped garbage into the ocean, and that while Woo the Wise works out a solution, First Squad will be assigned to clean up duty. Outside in the ocean, the members of First Squad steer turtles to collect clumps of garbage, and employ their skills in order to collect it into a large bin on a barge. Jumpy uses some carrot grenades to blast a pile into the air, before directing it into the bucket with his rope. Sonia uses her tongue as a fan to blow trash into the air and into the barge. Mighty Ray, however, sits passively on the barge, for which he is remonstrated by Mystique Sonia, particularly after he throws a small piece back, claiming that it was gross. Their argument is interrupted by Lin Chung, who commends the team’s efforts but speaks of far more work ahead. He instructs Mighty Ray to bring the barge back to base for recycling. Mighty Ray begins to do so, but while his back is turned, the Zebra brothers climb out of the ocean and furtively pull the lever to dump the contents of the collection bin, before sinking back into the ocean. At this, First Squad blames Mighty Ray, but before anything can be done, the stingray army emerges from the water, intent to punish them for dumping their trash into the water. First Squad’s claims to be cleaning are dismissed by the Zebra brothers, now within the ranks of the stingray army, who tell the stingrays that such an excuse is ridiculous. Becoming angry, Stingray King calls for an attack. The stingrays launch themselves into the air, where they use their considerable speed and ability to deflect most projectiles off of their fins to their advantage. Mighty Ray swallows a banana, preparing to fight back, but is stopped by Lin Chung because they are too near to water. However, the stingrays reveal a similar power of their own, zapping First Squad with lightning from their tails. Realizing that First Squad is unexpectedly skilled, they continue their attack by forcing First Squad underwater. Lin Chung realizes as First Squad is pushed under that they will surely drown unless he can do something. Focusing Harmonic Energy he creates bubbles to allow himself and his teammates to breathe, and uses his staff to free his teammates of the stingrays’ grip. First Squad then begins to fight underwater, though with the awareness that the stingrays will have the advantage there. In the course of the battle, Mighty Ray grabs a stingray’s tail and is dragged along at high speed, before Sonia, also moving at speed thanks to Yaksha acting as a propeller, manages to grab him, though she is electrocuted in the process. Lin Chung, although managing to hold his own, warns that First Squad will not be able to sustain such attacks much longer. As he says this, however, a deep rumbling is heard and Sammo Whale swims into view, with a huge machine strapped to his back. From atop Sammo, Woo the Wise steps forward, announcing that the machine is a recycling machine, not unlike the one used at Big Green. At a distance, Stingray King sees the recycler and asks the Zebra brothers what it is. They tell him that it is a weapon, to be used against the stingray warriors. Stingray King resolves to destroy it before that can happen, and rallies his warriors. They break the straps holding it to Sammo, causing it to fall into an underwater chasm and activate. As it does so, a huge vortex is formed which begins to suck all of the garbage in the ocean into the recycler. Stingray King comments with some surprise that it seems as though the machine is actually fixing the pollution problem, but the vortex expands and soon begins sucking the stingrays in as well, and they furiously swim just to avoid being sucked all the way into the machine and mulched. As the vortex expands further, the zebra brothers are also pulled in. Acting quickly, First Squad direct Sammo to swim into the vortex. They stretch Yaksha into a sort of net, into which they collect the stingrays, before escaping the vortex thanks to Sammo’s strength. Stingray King, who alone amongst the stingrays was not saved, recognizes First Squad’s actions, but the Zebra brothers, who are clinging to him for life, care only about who will save them. Realizing that others are still in danger, Lin Chung swims alone into the vortex. He is quickly pulled into the machine, along with Stingray King and the zebras. However, moments after they enter, the machine stops, and Stingray King climbs out, carrying a weak Lin Chung while the zebras dangle from his tail. Stingray King recounts how Lin Chung shielded them with a strange purple energy, and Woo, noting that Harmonic Energy drains Lin Chung, insists that he be brought to the surface. Above the water, Stingray King tells First Squad that their actions will not be forgotten. Woo the Wise notes that someone will still need to collect the garbage in the ocean for processing once he fixes the machine, but Stingray King tells him that the zebras have already volunteered for that task. They protest, but are quickly put to work. After this, Stingray King apologizes, though Lin Chung assures him it is unnecessary. Nonetheless, Stingray King decides to join Big Green. Back in Mighty Ray’s room, First Squad shows amazement that Mighty Ray’s room is actually clean, and indeed, the room is actually sparkling. Mystique Sonia, impressed, asks if even the closet was cleaned, and proceeds to open it, whereupon she is immediately buried by Mighty Ray’s belongings. Mighty Ray reminds her that as she has made this mess, she is responsible for cleaning it. Trivia * This episode addresses East Citadel's trash problem, first seen in Pitched Battle of the Tank Army Part I. * Mighty Ray's messy room is also addressed again, after first having been seen in Deer Castle. However, unlike in Deer Castle, ApeTrully remains impassive about the state of Mighty Ray's room. * Harmonic Energy appears for the first time since its introduction in The Rise of Lin Chung. Notes * Mighty Ray is instructed not to use his lightning, because First Squad is fighting near the water. However, Mighty Ray has used his lightning in and near water on several previous occasions with no ill effects. Quotes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes